ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
An Unexpected Attack
Clark takes the gang to his adoptive home in Smallville and rest for a little bit. Clark: Welcome to Smallville. Kara: This is where you grew up? Clark: It's not so bad. Kiva: Wow... Reia: (This place definitely brings back memories.) Kara: No, I didn't mean- It's just so different compared to Krypton. Even Metropolis. Reia: (Thought so.) Kiva: Gosh... It's so peaceful here. - A chicken and her chicks came by and walked on, passed through Kara's legs. Kiva: Aw... Reia: Looks like you gonna like this place already, Kiva. Kiva: Well, a little. It's just I like a little peace and quiet around here. Piglet: Just like home, huh? Kiva: Pretty much. Of course, in New York, anyway. Kara: I think I'm going to like it here. Clark: It can be a little quiet. Kara: Kal, I've been chased, shot at, kidnapped, beaten up, had my mind controlled and I broke a nail. I'm ready for a little quiet. Kiva: Wonderful. Me too. Clark: If I know my mother, she'll have some of her famous apple pie waiting. Kiva: Yummy.. - Suddenly, Kara suddenly stopped. Clark: You okay? Kara: Little nervous, I guess. It's just, you have this life. You can be Clark or Kal-El or Superman. Even a son. Who am I going to be? Ratchet: That came out of nowhere.. Aqua: Just be yourself, Kara. - Just as they enter in, Darkseid suddenly attacks both Clark and Kara. Ratchet: Seriously!? Darkseid: I gave my word I would not come for the girl. Your death, however, is long overdue, Superman. Reia: Protect Pooh and the others, now! Kiva: No problem, Reia! Let's go! - Proving to be heroes, Pooh and the others ran for the barn. Darkseid is about to hit Superman with Omega Beams. Reia pushed him out of the way and she has taken the hit. Darkseid's barrage continued to hit Reia up to five hits until she goes down. Darkseid: I know you are holding back, Saiyan. Let me see it. - Out of nowhere, Pooh and the others used rope to keep Darkseid still for a few seconds until Kara kicked him inside the house. Winnie the Pooh: Reia's down! Kiva: Reia! - Kiva summons her Keyblade and tried to heal Reia, but Reia stopped her because of a secret power unleashing from her heart. While trying to get up, she can hear Lyla's voice in her head. Lyla: I forgive you. - At that moment, her eye color changed to white and her power increased by the minute. Kiva: Whoa! Reia: ...Stand...back... Kiva: Um...okay. - The group stand back as Reia got back up with a silver aura around her. Kiva: Wow! When did you learn that? Reia: Long story. Keep the entire gang safe. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva ran to the gang, who continued their fight against Darkseid. Kiva: Guys, fall back! Gotenks: Why's that? Kiva: It's Reia! She's gone over the limit! Ratchet: ...Everyone, fall back!! - The gang ran back as both Kara and Reia flew towards Darkseid and stand ready. Kara: There's more where that came from. Darkseid: Fearless. Untapped power. This form you chose, it is incomplete and uncontrollable. I could've helped you reach your potential, but now it is shame you'll have to die so young. Reia: Of all of the opponents I faced in my life, you have no heart. Darkseid: It would have been a glorious life for you, captain of my Honor Guard. Instead, my Omega Beams will reduce you both to ashes. Kara/Reia: Take your best shot! - Both Reia and Kara fought against Darkseid with everything they had. With Kara's flight and Reia's speed, they seem to have an upper hand, until Darkseid is too tough for Kara. Reia, however, continued to fight, not giving Darkseid an opening. Goten: Whoa... Reia's gone white. Is that normal? Trunks: I thought she could only go to Super Saiyan. So, why..? Kiva: It's her heart's gift. Tigger: What's that mean? Raine: It means Reia has passed her limits to become something more. Rabbit: Such as? Kiva: Hope. - Reia's fight with Darkseid continued as Kara gets back up and the three fight it out. Kara's flight advantage worked out as she directed Darkseid's beams back and hits him. But that advantage didn't last long as Darkseid pinned Kara down. Reia, however, continued to fight against him in rage. But, remembering both Wonder Woman and Kiva's advise, Reia became more confident in herself and keeps attacking Darkseid until Superman returned and the two joined up. Suddenly, a Boom Tube opened from behind Darkseid. Darkseid: This power... This isn't like you. Reia: I'll avenge Kara's first friend for what you have done.. Darkseid: You? Killing Darkseid?? This is madness!! Reia: Madness? Heh... THIS IS...FOR...LYLA!!! - Reia sucker punched Darkseid through the tube and the battle against Darkseid has ended. Reia returned to the farm, only to collapsed in front of Pooh and the others. Trunks quickly gets a Senzu Bean from his pocket. Trunks: Here, eat this. - Reia slowly chewed the Senzu Bean. Ratchet: Wow, Reia. No wonder you are the strongest member on the team. Reia: ...You..think so? Kiva: Yeah, Reia. Get some rest. Goten: That was awesome! Darkseid was like "I shall destroy you with my eye powers" and Reia was all like "Bam! Boom! Kapow!" - Pooh, Kiva and the others laughed. Trunks: You really showed him. Reia: I...guess I did. Superman: That should give him something to think about back on Apokolips. Kara: Apokolips? I'm not so sure. Reia: Huh? Kara: While you are busy, I took the liberty of recalculating the boom tube's coordinates. Something Darkseid taught me that I'm guessing he's probably regretting about now. Trunks: Where do you sent him? Kara: Not Apokolips, that's for sure. I don't think he'll be a problem again. Not until someone thaws him out away. Kiva: Wow. You send him somewhere cold. Kara: Yep, I'm sure Darkseid can't be found in space. Reia: Believe me, I know what that's like. Kiva: In a space station, right? Reia: Yep. Kara: Kal, there was a moment there when I thought you were dead. And I realized, ever since I arrived, I've been running away from who I am and what I'm meant to be. I've made a decision. I know what I want to do. Reia: That's good, Kara. Ratchet: A shame that this place is badly damaged. Kiva: Yeah. - To make things more embarrassing, Clark's parents showed up. Superman: Uh oh... Goten: We are in trouble, are we? Clank: Perhaps the Zoni can be of assistance. Kiva: Clank, you're a genius! Superman: Mom, Dad, this is Kara and these are my friends. Reia: An honor. Goten: Are you sure that the Zoni can fix this mess? Ratchet: Ah, this isn't so bad. - That is until the house collapsed. Ratchet: I can fix that! Superman: Don't worry. We can build you a new one. - Until the Zoni appeared and fix the entire area without a scratch, with both Clark's parents still confused. Category:Scenes